Rose a New Dawn
by lathol6361
Summary: This story is about the death of lois lane and the baby and where Superman killed the joker. But Superman and Batman were mates after finding out lois was pregnant. But after the defeat of Superman. Batman was pregnant with his child. Now Rosalind Martha Wayne-Kent needs to find out who she really is and stop an war that is happening. Will she succed or this be her and earth end
1. Chapter 1

Its been a year since the defeat of clar-Kal-el. I been rebuilding Metropolis and Gotham, I in congress dicussing the years of crime fighting after lois not finding out lois was pregnant. Superman and I was secretely mated but soon was over after the discover of lois being pregnant but what he didn't know that I was pregnant with his child also."In my years fighting crime. I've learned one truth...That every villain is the hero of his own story. Superman was no exception. The Joker drugged him. Tricked him into killing his pregnant wife, Lois. And made him trigger the bomb that nuked Metropolis. So when Superman killed the Joker. I understood why. We all did. But once that line was crossed, there was no going back. He gave himself and the Justice League a new mandate. Stop all crime before it happened. By any means necessary. But he couldn't see his intentions were leading him down a path of tyranny and evil. That's how our greatest hero became our greatest threat..."

Several Years ago

It was dark in Gotham City, there flew by was the batplane. Inside was Batman and Robin(Damian) arguing."So what id Superman's pulling criminals out of Arkham? They're the worst of the worst." Robin complained. "He's going to kill them. Damian." Batman pointed out. "Sounds like justice to me." Robin said. "Killing people isn't justice. Superman can't see that. He grieving. He needs time to heal."Batman said. "Yeah. And what if it'd been Gotham? If Joker had killed me, your own son."Robin justified. There was a moment of silence between the two, but robin laughted a little of the answer."Thought you'd say that."Robin said unamused.

But then a red alarm came on making the plane, Batman and Robin tried to accussed to the Batplane computer."It's not responding. We're being taken to the Batcave!"Robin said struggle to coordinate the computer. "Prepare to eject!"Batman said pressing the red button and immediately ejected them from the plane and flew straight down but pulled out their capes to make them fly preventing them from falling. They flew but then a portal appeared on the ground and out came Cyborg walking out and turned to the direction to Batman and Robin and quickly pulled out cannon the replace his hand and aimed and fired at them. Batman missed the shot but robin was shot down on a roof on a building screaming. While Batman landed on the ground right in front of Cyborg."A warning shot. Cyborg?"Batman said unimpressed. "I won't hurt you unless I have to."Cyborg pointed out to Batman.

"You're gonna have to."Batman said to him.

"My friends were in Metropolis, Batman! Starfire, Beast Boy, gone...We do this, that never happens again."Cyborg said angry.

( cutting the fight scene)

After the defeat of Cyborg, robin walked over holding his side while groaning in pain. Batman looked at him."Your glider skills need work."Batman compliment Robin.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks for asking."He said with sarcasm.

"Let's go."Batman said pulling out his and robin's grappling hooks. And flew down in front of Arkham gate taking out the guards and hiding the bodies. One guard looked behind him see what the noise. Robin kicked the gate knocking guard out. Batman next knocking the gun out of the guard's hands and punched him, then grabbed his throat and slammed him on the ground. Another guard came out and was about to shot but Batman rolled over and throw his batarang knocking the guard's head stunning him so Batman took advantage of kick him in the head and punched him five times to make sure he's unconscious. Robin walked over to him"So you won't kill, but you're fine with traumatic injuries."He again said with sarcastic in his voice. Batman ignore his scarsam and said"Secure the loading docks."He said walking to the building but the doors open and Wonder woman came out with a menacingly look to Batman. Waling towards Batman while Batman stepped away from her. "Here to help, Bruce."She said menacingly and kicked the gates. "Yes. To keep you and Clark from making a terrible mistake."Batman tring to make a point.

"None of us wanted this. But the Joker forced our hand. Metropolis changed the World. Now we have to change with it."She said with determination.

"Not like this."Batman said disagreed.

"Of all people. I thought you would understand!"Wonder woman screamed in rage, pulling out her sword.

(cutting the fight scene)

Wonder woman was on the ground after being defeated. Batman walked over grabbing her lasso of truth and whipped it around her making it glow. Wonder woman struggled to get out of the hold of her own lasso."I need you to tell me the truth. Where is he?"Batman asked her. Wonder woman struggled to answer the question but failed to do so."Cellblock C."She answered. Batman looked at her with disappointment. Wonder woman still having a hard time getting out of her lasso and she looked at with desperation"You can't turn your back on him. He needs you!"She yelled. Batman dropped the lasso and starting walking away"That's why I came."He continued to walk to the building.

(inside of arkham)

Inmates were lined up to their cells with guards in every line. A man was check off the inmates making sure none of them escaped, but one inmate stopped and asked the man"Doc, what are they gonna do with us? Where we going."He said knocking the clip board off his hands. The man was shocked and scared of the outcome but the inmate was impatient so he grabbed the man in a headlock pulling him away from the line"I ain't going nowhere till you tell me what's happening!"The inmate said angrily.

"Get back in line."Said a voice from the hall. Inmates were getting of the way showing a shadow floating towards the scene. And there stood Superman with his eyes glowing threatening red to the inmate."Now."SUperman demanded.

Out of fear the inmate let go of the man and walk away into the crowd and the man stepped away when Superman landed and looked up at the celling window and crashed down was Batman landing in front of Superman. Superman glared at him"Two minutes."He said stubbornly. He looked at the inmates when they started to run into their halls. The place was empty and it was just Batman and Superman. Batman slowly work towards Superman"You're better than this, Clark." He said

"These inmates are irredeemable. They're thieves. Rapists. Murderers. Like the Joker. That's the problem for fighting truth and justice the battle never ends."Superman said with anger.

"And executing them will end it? First Joker, now this...When does this stop?"Batman said making a point.

"When there's no more crime. When people can live without fear. We want the same thing, Bruce..."He said.

"I wanted to kill my parents murderer. I could have. But that's not the life they wanted for me. And it's not the life Lois would want for you."Trying to get into Superman.

"Don't you put that on me."Superman said with his eyes glowing in rage red and clashing his fist. But heard a device being actived, he looked down seeing a red glow grenade. He looked back up at Batman with shock."A solar grenade?"He said surprised.

"To dull your powers. You need to stop. Take time to grieve. Before it's too late." Batman said.

"You wouldn't..."Superman looed at straight in the eyes, while Batman set off the grenade dropping it and it exploded pushing the two apart. Superman was stunned and Batman was in a battle stance"You supports to be my friend."He said angily.

"Which is why I have to stop you."Batman said

(cutting the fight)

"I'm sorry Clark."Batman said with saddness in his voice. Walking over to Superman with kryptonite rope.

"Get awat from me."Superman said out of rage trying to get up.

"Look who I found..."Robin said walking towards Batman and Superman with Victor zsasz holding a batarang."Victor zsasz. Psychopath. How many women have you killed?"He asked him. "Hundred twenty-one."He said with a smile on his face. "A hundred twenty-one. Huh. Sounds incorrigible to me."Robin said satisfied.

"Robin, let him go!"Batman ordered.

"You rather fight your friends than the real problem."He said

"I'm warning you son."Batman said with a warning tone

The way he said 'son' must have ticked him off."Son?" He stomped on Victor's knee make him collaspe on one knee"You didn't raise me. The League of Assassions did." He said slit Victor's throat. Seeing a shocked Superman and a horrified Batman when the body dropped on the ground. "Problem solved. Who's next."He wanted to kill more inmates.

"Dammit, Damian!"Batman screamed in rage and started to walking over"This is a line we do not cross!"He said but Robin threw a kicked at him throwing him away."Then stay on your side, Batman. I'll be on Superman's."He said.

(cutting the fight)

"Damian, I...I never meant to..."Batman trying to say the right words but never came out. Robin stood up and glared at him"You coward. We're at War with these animals! You think you're better than him?"He said. Batman turned away from him but Robin continued"You let the Joker keep on killing. You couldn't save Lois, or Jason, or anyone."He screamed at Batman but stopped when Superman landed an arm on him from continuing"That's enough. Let's go."Superman said to him."But the inmates-"Robin justified. But Superman said"Not today."

He grabbed robin's arm and flew off was standing alone with Victor's body bleeding out and his shadow casting over him. Thinking to himself with one question.

 _'How could this gone wrong'_


	2. Chapter 2

Profile

Name: Rosalind Martha Wayne Kent

Nickname: Rose or Rosie

Age: 5

Powers/Abilities: Super hearing, cold breath, heat vision, flight, superhuman strength, x-ray vision, super speed, and nigh-invulnerability. And immune to Kryptonite with the a blue crystal that has abilities that helps her contol her powers and prevent kryptonite and magic to affect her.

Personality: Happy, Sweet, Caring, Funny but be serious if her dad is hurt and curious.

Parents: Bruce Wayne(Batman) and Clark Kent(Superman) but doesn't know him yet.

Sibilings: Damian only brother.

Note: I was the daughter of Bruce Wayne. And he always protect me from harm when I was a baby. I heard about Superman and what he done but I think he a good guy but my dad says he's dangerous. But I am about to discover the truth about myself and how I got my powers. I asked my dad that question when I was younger, he kept saying I got it from my other father.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Rose**_ _ **POV**_

"It's been years since the Regime fell. Superman's behind bars. Damian, my own son, is there with him. Is there with him. But we can't forget why we put them there. We must stay vigilant. But during the event of the origin of the Regime Superman was my mate but unaware I was pregnant with his child and now I-"The Tv was turned off by Lucius Fox and said"I thought your goal was to reassure people, Mr. Wayne."He said to my dad when he faced the window with the view of Gotham and me standing with him."You're not alone in rebuilding Gotham and Metropolis or rasing Rose. But if we don't change some minds soon..." I over heard their convenstation.

"Thought that's why you hired that overpaid PR firm, Lucius."Bruce said to Mr. Fox.

"Convincing folks to move back to these cities is alot harder when they're afraid someone's gonna knock'em down again." said.

Superman's never getting out. And not going to find out about Rose. I made that clear."He said determining.

But Lucius was worried"But Wonder woman, Black Adam, Aquaman-they're still out there, somewhere, and seemingly immune to prosecution." said not convinced."I know you built Brother Eye to keep tabs on all those loose ends. But the public doesn't know."

"Brother Eye's secrecy is critical. Our enemies can't fight something they don't know exist."Dad said being reassured.

"Well, then at least follow one bit of advice we paid those PR people so much money for." .

"What's that"Dad questioning .

"Be a little less Batman, a little more billionare playboy. Get out around town in the daylight. And smile. Focus groups show people feel safer when they see you smile." said to my Dad. My dad only answered back with"Hm." he answered back. I smiled and lightly laughed. I got a look from Mr. Fox and My Dad with a smirk on thier faces. And then the phone ringed"That would be your other job." Justified. But Dad turned around once looking at the view of Gotham, I looked at him worried."Bruce, consider widening your circle of trust. Nobody wins all by themselves. Not even you."He said. I didn't know what he meant.

Dad slightly turned head on and thinking it over. I walked up to him and grabbed his hand and then he looked down at me and came down to my height with a questioning look"What's wrong Rose."He asked with worry in his voice. I looked down thinking 'should I tell him' my head kept asking. So I looked back up and said"Dad do think I'm just like Superman."I asked him. He gave me confusion stare having no idea what I'm talking about"What do you mean."He asked again wanting a full answer,"I mean if I have Superpowers does that mean I'm a bad person." I said staring at my dad who has a shocked expression"Of course not sweet heart. Having superpowers doesn't mean you're a bad person. It means you have a gift that it'll make you different but doesn't make you bad. You are an angel that is given by me and I love you."My dad said to me with a smile. I smiled back"Thank you daddy."I said wrapping my arms around his neck and I can feel him wrapping his arms arounds me giving me a hug and kissed me on the cheek while picking me up and putting me on his waist to hold me"Ready to go."He asked me. I nodded. He walked away from the office saying good bye to .

(cutting to green arrow and black canary)

 _ **Bruce POV**_

I walked down stairs with my daughter on my waist. There stood Dinah and Oliver are waiting."Dinah, Oliver-thanks for coming on a short notice."I greeted them. "You're lucky we found a sitter."Dinah said with sacarm. I looked at my daughter"Rose say 'Hi' to aunt dinah and uncle oliver."I said to her when she hinded her face in my neck being shy but done it anyways"Hi"She said with a shy voice. Dinah and Oliver was shocked of my daughter's appearance but snapped out and waved back at her. They walked up stairs and I put my hand on the scanner and unfold was a elevator and I let them go first and me and rose behind them. And was sent down to gotham's underground"My great-grandfather built the original Underground. But these days...It's the Batcave."I said walking through the hallway showing them my new Batcave. And stopped"And this is Brother Eye."I introduced them to it.

"More like the Eye of Sauron. Surveilance hub?"Oliver asked.

"More than that. A communication hub linking every satellite and server on the planet. It warns us when trouble's coming, and guides us when trouble's here."I explained to them.

"Must take a real genius to operate..."Dinah sacarsm smirked.

"I dunno about 'genius', but I do got a PhD."A voice reveled to be Harleen Quinn sitting on the chair with a big smile on her face chewing on a piece of gum.

"Aunt Harleen!"My daughter said excitely voice she ran over and hugged Harleen around the waist, Harleen hugged her back"It's nice to see you too sweetie"she said with a knew I was pregnant with Superman's child so she kept it a secret from Kal-el. She looked up seeing Dinah and Oliver and was happy"Dinah! Dinah's hubby! You sure came a long way.."She said.

"A world away. But the change of scenery is nice."Oliver said. I can tell he was uncomfortable with Harleen here.

"I was surprised you called, Bruce. Things seem to be going well. So what's up?"Dinah said.

"Dismantling the Regime created gaps in global security. We're covering them where we can, but we're stretched thin. Vulnerable. Harleen. Show them what you found."I explained our solution.

"Right o. Bats"Harleen said grudly. She walked over to the computer typing coordinates. Harleen spoke"Gorilla Grodd. Everyone's favorite talking ape...He's got himself a band of bozos, calls 'em' the Society."she said explained.

"My mole in Gorilla City says Grodd's planning something big. But what, where, when, we don't know."I pointed out.

"One thing we do know, Scarecrow's gonna ship Grodd a butt-load of fear gas from a hideout in Slaughter Swamp. Very mosquito-y"Harleen said.

"Good thing I packed my bug spray."Oliver said with sacarsm.

"I need you three to stop that gas before it gets to Grodd."I told them their mission.

"Not joining us for the party?"Dinah questioned.

"Unfortunately, I can't leave Gotham without worryng the public."I said disappointment.

"Don't worry Bats. With this crew on the job, what could go wrong?"Harleen answered with reassured. Went over to Dinah throwing a arm over her shoulder and then walked away, leaving just me, oliver, and rose behind.

Oliver turned to me with an confusion expression"I know I'm the new guy, but you really trust Harley?"Oliver questioned with worry and confusion.

"She's a different person since Joker died. Mostly.'I informed him with reassured.

I turned to Rose holding out my hand"Let's go Rose."I said. She walked over and grabbed hold of my hand and we lefted.

 _ **Rose POV**_

As we walked away, I couldn't help about thinking about Gorilla Grodd and Scarecrow trying to invade Gotham and Metropolis it's not fair. My dad worked very hard to rebuild the cities and make sure everyone in the is safe. I all see my dad as a hero because he's trying to make people feel safe from Grodd and Superman. But I could help but wonder how did I get my powers from and wonder who was my other parent and what am I?. I was thought but suddenly snapped out of it when dad stop and looked at me worried, and kneeled down to my level and look at me in the eyes and spke"Rose, are you okay. Is there something wrong, can tell me but I don't want to hear any excuses."He said when I opened my mouth but closed it and looked at him and answered him"Dad I know you don't want me to worry but I just want to asked where my powers come from. Who am I. What am I."I asked him desperatly. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted when Brother eyes communication was going off and was about to stand up when I grabbed his arm and he looked down at me "Dad please tell me" I plead. He crouches down and glazed at my eyes and holds both of my cheeks on his hand and says "I will tell the truth. I promise _."_ He promised and stood up and walked over to Brother Eye. I stood there with sad expression _'why doesn't dad tell me anything. I want to know what I am and how I was born with these powers'._ I thought and I had a idea… a crazy and stupidest idea ever! And probably get in trouble for doing it _'it may be the only idea I had'_ I need to go to the prison where they held meta-humans. I looked at my dad's pocket holding a security card that can get me in the prison. I walked over him and quietly trying to grab the card without him noticing and swiftly took it out of his pocket and I looked up towards him only to see him distracted on Brother eyes and backed away slowly until I turned around a corner not seeing him anymore. I got the card and closed my eyes concentrate and I started to feel light-weighted, so I open my eyes looking down seeing myself floating from the ground. I have been secretly practice on my powers but dad doesn't know about this. I focused on the only thing on my mind, I looked back at my dad with sad face and continued at my goal so I started floated away from the cave and went through the tunnel and went straight up and flew through the exit and went to the prison.

 _'I'm sorry dad but this is something I gotta do.'_

(In earth's atmosphere)

In space was a cape with an 'S' symbol on a cape to reveal a teenage girl with blonde hair and crystal blue eyes and wearing a blue and red suit with an 'S' crest on her chest. The girl floated in space enjoying the peace of earth and its beauty but flew down in the side of earth using her super speed creating a super sonic boom and we flew down on a Egyptian city and landed gracefully looking around for any signs of anyone. But unfortunately a man wearing a all black suit with a lightning bolt on his chest also known as Black Adam floated down with arms crossed on his chest with a emotionless expression and another came Wonder woman flying with him with a disapprove expression "Kara! Where were you?" Wonder woman questioned her.

Kara answered shakily "Just in the clouds. Listening…" She tried to answer her question.

"If someone saw you..."Black Adam started off disagreed.

"How many times have we told you? It's too dangerous outside Kahndaq!" Wonder woman said disapproving.

Kara sighed "I spent decades lost in space, stuck in hyper sleep until Adam found my ship. But now I'm cooped up here."She said sadly.

"How can we me you more comfortable?"Wonder woman asked for what she wants.

"Let me out. Diana, you've taught me what my powers can do. This world needs help. Earth's people are so divided. Always fighting…"She said desperately as she pointed out.

"That's the world with Kal-El."Wonder woman said. Holding Kara's hands in her own with reassured."Batman has eyes everywhere. He can't know about you before we're ready."

But Kara wouldn't have it and swept her hands away from Wonder woman "I'm not afraid some guy in a mask. I can bend steel with my bare hands." Trying to prove them both.

"So can your cousin."Wonder woman pointed out.

"Well? Well what good are these powers if I can't even help Kal-El?"Kara questioned them.

Black Adam spoken up "We will, Kara. Just like you and I freed Diana from Themyscria."Putting a hand on her shoulder.

"The time will come. We'll save Kal-El. And Batman will answer to us."Wonder woman notified to her.

Kara was happy she can see her cousin again _'Don't worry Kal-El we'll save you._

 _ **Rose POV**_

 _A half hour later…._

I flew over the City of Gotham and used my x-ray vision searching for the prison until I saw the location of the building and went straight down in front of the doors of the building. But looked around checking for any sign of someone followed me, seeing nothing I went inside and shut the door behind me only a empty hallways seeing no guards and no prisoners but I ignore that and kept walking through the hall and stopped at a automatically doors with card scanner attracted to it. I grabbed my dad's card and swept it making the scanner say "access" and then the doors opened revealing two sets of prison cells on either side: One cell revealing a man in prison clothing and another that is a…Cyborg!

They must heard me because them both looked up glazed at me with a confusion and shocked expression but I ignore their looks and focus on my task, I walked towards another sets of automatically doors swept the card in the scanner which open and then I walked inside when the doors closed I stood there froze of what's in front of me stood there was Superman himself and I gotta say…I'M TERRIFEID, I feel like I didn't want to move but my body has a mind of its own and I started towards him and stop only a few inches from his all glass prison. I wanted to speak up but he stood up and turned around and seeing must have shocked him "Who are you." He asked me.

I decided to speak "I am Rosalind Martha Wayne-Kent." I introduced myself but I only got a weird look from him when I said my name.

 _ **Clark POV**_

I was shock when she said 'Wayne-Kent'. I didn't know Bruce had a child but now I see details from her appearance: She has crystal blue eyes. Black wavy hair that went down to her waist. And wearing a t-shirt with a "Bat and "S' symbol together and black pants and wearing a short jacket. And seeing a blue crystal that seems to be glowing. I always wanted a child since Lois died with our child, and after that we were mated I was the alpha and I can produce another with a omega. Bruce must have got pregnant and without get discovered by me _"How dare Bruce keep me away from my own child'_ I said to myself in my thoughts looking at her _'She's so beautiful'_ I said with happiness to see her in person.

She looked at me a questioning look "I know you don't know me but, I have some questions for you. "She asked me.

I stare at her with curiosity of what kind of question "Yes. What is your question?" I asked her.

"Why did you do it? Why did you kill everyone that love and cared about you? Your friends and family. And the people who used to look up to you." She asked. I was shock of she had said and then I spoke "Hope isn't enough to save the earth and its people. The Regime stopped any violence and crime in the world." I explain to her but only saw shock expression she gave me.

"But is it worth it. Everybody used look up to people with powers and abilities. But now I only see fear in their eyes. Don't you see the regime didn't make the world a better place, it only stroke fear into the hearts of the people on earth or the universe." She said.

I shook my head "You misunderstood order can bring peace even means to be feared." I said but I kept going.

"Now it's mine turn to ask the question. I do have powers of your own."I stepped inches in front of my cell. She was shock at my answer "Yes. My dad told me I was born with them. "She identified.

"But have you ever wondered how you have them "I question her.

"I… yes but." She struggled.

"Don't you see? I your just like me." I said.

"What? No I'm nothing like you." She rejected.

"Yes you are. Have ever wonder how you got your powers when you were born or even think of what you are, I used my x-ray vision and your DNA that identify your half human and half kryptonian. You have my eyes and blood. Did you ever question your father where was his alpha or why he didn't part of your life. Your father was my mate, and why he didn't even talked thing about me." I said to her trying make her realize.

"That would mean...no it can't be... "She realized.

"Yes, I'm your father Rose." I finally told her the truth. And I was smiling.

 ** _Rose POV_**

I stood frozen as my world was crumbled when those words echoed inside of my head _'He's my father but how. It doesn't make any sense, why didn't dad tell me this. No. It can't be true he's not father'_ I shook my and back away slowly and then I heard the automatically doors being opened and hear voices with my super hearing. I searched the room for a spot to hide and I saw a computer station and quickly hide behind it when at the same time the doors open hear voices of three males. I looked from my hiding place seeing three men: one who had black skin and another one who looked Puerto Rican but wearing a blue armor probably teenagers. And one who looks older then the two.

"Jason, you need to step back. Take in the bigger picture." Says the older man putting a hand that Jason guy.

"I'd rather be in here than out there. This suit's an alien war machine. And you guys' Firestorm Matrix? We could take on Brainic and boom-accidentally blow up the world!" he said excitedly.

I was confused of what they're talking about _' What are they talking about. Who's Brainic'_ I was lost in thought but I continued listening to their conversation.

"Jamie's right. We haven't mastered these powers yet." The man tried to reason with.

The boy named Jason wouldn't have it"Listen to yourselves you two! We're bad asses! And bad-asses belong on the front lines." He said angerily trying to make a point.

"This is the front lines. Brainic running amok is a crisis. Brainic and Superman both? That's an apocalypse." The man said. _'An apocalypse. A crisis'_ my eyes widened from shock of the news.

"So we're the only thing stands between a crisis and an apocalypse?" said jamie with worried and showing a nervous glaze.

"Hm. I can get behind that..." Jason says with a smirk on his face. But then something strong shook the whole entire building. Jamie was in a fighting stance, while the other two was searching for any signs of trouble.

"Brainic?" jamie questioned.

Jason shook his in refuse"Or the Superman Fan Club." he said objectively.

"Either way. I suggest we fuse." The grown man said. And then when they grabbed each other arms a light shine and when its was gone it revealed Jason but in a red suit and fire on his hands and top of his head"Game on."he said with determination.

Jamie walked over to Superman's cell looking like he's scanning him. I backed away making sure I wasn't being tripped with a yelp and fell on my butt. I looked back at the heroes and they stared at with shock and one of them walked over and asked "Who are you" he said.

 _'On no'_

 _Be continued_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Rose POV**_

I froze where I stood but quickly snapped out of my shock and spoke"My name is Rosalind Wayne-Kent"I answered.

They gave me questioned look"What are you doing here" Jamie questioned me again.

I was struggling to answer. I was merely thinking of a excuse but the building shook again make us all so hard to stand up."We need to go before they get to the generator."Jamie answered with worried looking at Jason.

Jason answer back"Let's go." he order.

"But what about her."Jamie said pointed at me eyeing me with suspension glaze. Jason looked at him and me having the same thought"We'll deal with her later. We need to go. You... stay here." he said with a stubborn tone and they went off to the hallways.

I just stood there not knowing what to do or how to help. So I walked over to Superman's cell and sat on the ground with holding my knees to my chest and lower my head lost in thought.

 _'What was I thinking going here was a good idea. I thought I could get some answers but I found out that it was a mistake. Maybe Superman was right, maybe I am just like him'_

The guilt was took over and then I started to cry.

 _ **Clark POV**_

I only stared at Rose when she sat down right next my cell and I could tell that she was crying"Rose I know that Bruce lied to you...but I can help you to control your powers. Give you the answers that you wanted." I said to her.

She rose her head and turned to me with shock and plead"Really" she asked.

"Yes. If you stand with me."I asked her to join my side.

She kept looking at me thinking about my offer. But then the doors opened revealing Cyborg.

He came walking over to me and Rose. I looked at Rose as she stood up in fear as she's stared at him. Cyborg saw her and spoke"Who are you and what are you doing here."he questioned her. Rose frozed had no idea what to do"Don't worry Cyborg she not here to harm me."I told him. He gave me a nodded and went over to the computer trying hack into the code of my prison"Wonder woman outside, keeping what's left of the guards busy."He told me. "If it wasn't her, who let you out?" I asked in confusion. "I did" said a voice. I looked up and saw...Kara, she floated down in front of my cell"Kara" I said in state of shock when I walked to close to her. She looked at with the same expression"You recognize me, Kal?" she said with question.

My parents stored your image onmy ship. You're my protector." I said with soft voice as I stared at her eyes.

"Sorry I'm a few decades late. You and I left Krypton the same time, but the explosion threw my ship off course. Way off course."She said.

"You haven't aged a day."I was breath taking when she looked the same age.

"Hyper sleep. While you were growing up, I was on ice." She said with sadness.

"I never thought I'd see family again. Someone with my eyes. My own blood. You knew my parents..." I said with great sadness. She looked at me"They love you so much, Kal." she said.

We stared at each others eyes full of happiness.

 _ **Rose POV**_

I was amazed at the scene right in front of me. I see two kryptonians who love and cared about each other some much, like me and dad _._ I had a sad smile for them, seeing them happy to see one another again. "Kara there's something you need to know...We're not the only ones that has my blood"he trying to say to her. I looked at Kara seeing a confused expression on her face"What do you mean."she questioned him."Kara...I was the alpha of my mate and discovered I had a child" he said looking at my direction as she followed him looking at me"Her name Rosalind Martha Wayne Kent."Notified her.

I was shocked that he told her who I was and she was shock of the information as well as I am. She started walking up to me glazing at my eyes as got closer to me. All I could do is stare at her. When she came about 3 inches in front of me, she kneeled down at me"Hi, it's so nice to meet." she said with a smile. And for some reason I was happy with a smile"Hi-"but was interrupted from the building shook once more. Kara stood up and looked over Cyborg"Diana needs a hand. Cyborg, how long?" Kara asked him. "Give me five more minutes, then it's 'lights out'" he answer. Kara look back at me and Superman with a sad and worried look"I don't leave you. The both of you."she confessed. "We'll be here." Superman said with reassured with that she flew off to help Wonder woman.

I continued to stand there waiting for help to come, there was no way I could take on Cyborg. I didn't know what kind of strength I had and I don't want to hurt anyone so I just stood there trying not to get in trouble.

"Gotta hand it to Palmer, this people's cryptography is legit. Doesn't mean I won't break it." Cyborg confirmed.

"Victor! Behind you!"Superman a warning. I looked up at where he yelled and saw Jamie trying to attack Cyborg but he transformed his hand into some kind of blast cannon and managed to shot down Jamie. I ran over to him to make he was okay"Are you alright."I asked him checking for any signs of injuries he struggled to get up but instantly went unconscious and then came Jason looking down at me and Jamie then went floating up towards and held a fighting stance"What's your melting point, Cyborg?" he said and attacked him first but Cyborg quickly activated his shield to prevent the attack but backed fired when he blasted with own attack and when a moan from Jamie, I turned towards him and he fully conscious. Then a alarm went off on the computer and I looked over at Superman's cell seeing the red light had shut down"The red sun generators!"I heard Jamie voice full with fear. "We need to reactivate that console before Superman powers up..."Jason said to Jamie. They both stood up and Cyborg walked to us "Amateur hour's over rookies."he said with sarcasm. "I think I got this"Jamie said and Jason nodded and flew off leaving me and Jamie with Cyborg"Kid stay behind me."he order me so I did what he said. He walked over to Cyborg but Cyborg pulled out his blast cannon and aimed it right at Jamie but is prepare this time and pulled his own blast cannon"Sweet arm cannon. I got one too."he said as him pointed at Cyborg"Quit playing, kid. You even know how to use that?" he said to Jamie and went on fighting as I stood at the side lines, I closed my eyes in the whole entire fight and only heard grunts and groans and then I opened my eyes to see Cyborg on the floor with Jamie standing over him"If you ever wants tips, let me know."He said to the unconscious Cyborg. I walked over to Jamie and looked at Cyborg sadly wishing this wouldn't had happened but snapped out of it because of a alarm and I turn towards Jason who managed to reactivated the 'red sun generators' into Superman's cell while he just stood there with his arms crossed over his chest. But as I look back at him I can see something was bothered him.

"Brainiac's too much for Batman. I'm your only chance." he said trying to convince them. But Jason and Jamie wasn't buying it so Jason walked up to him"Here's the thing Superman. Batman asked us for help. He didn't draft us, make us sign a loyalty oath, or threaten us with jail..."he said to him. But Superman was convinced"He won't go far enough. That's why he'll failed."he said making a statement. But he looked at something behind Jason so I followed the same direction and saw Kara coming at full speed had a pissed off face and grabbed Jason around her arms"Stay away from them!"she said with a protective voice. Jamie saw this and started run towards them but rope whipped around him and thrust him over to..WONDER WOMAN!. I was at full shock I saw her in person. Kara swirled Jason and throws on to the floor"Kryptonian, huh? The Professor knows how to deal you." he said as he used some kind of and absorbed some kind of green energy and I looked over at Kara it some how weakened her"Kryptonite..."she said a weak voice. As I looked at her struggling to get up I felt like I wanted to help or not.

"You're-HNGH!-just as bad-GAH-as Wonder woman and Black Adam said..."She struggled to say. I was confused what she said _'What is she talking about'_ in mind as what the meant. I looked back at Jason when he got closer to Kara"Surrender and stop this..."he said trying to convince her but Kara refused"Kryptonians don't surrender."she said with determined managed to stand up and double punch him in the face and he fell down, I saw this and ran over to him"Are you okay"as I checking on him "I'm alright" he answered so I nodded and looked back to Jamie and was still tied down and was throw over next to Jason and I but quickly stand up while Kara and Wonder woman walked over"We're freeing Kal-El...Like it or not."Kara demand. "Let's switch partners"Jamie suggested. Jason agreed with that plan and turned to me"Kid stand back."he said to me and I nodded at his order and step back from them. Jason was about to attack but Wonder woman charged at him and grabbed hold of him but the force was too strong that it made them both gone over the railing, may eyes widened and run to the railing but I looked back at Jamie and Kara as they circled each other "We need Kal's help, Kid. You have no idea what brainiac can do!" Kara said.

But Jamie wasn't going fall for any tricks from her"No. But I what Superman can do..."he said to her back. And they both fought but I looked back over the railing searching for Jason and Wonder are. But it happened so suddenly Jason shot up and landed next to Jamie with smirk"Professor and I trapped Wonder woman under ten feet of steel."he said with glee. But suddenly Wonder woman shot and landed roughly on the ground and glared at us"You fought valiant..but this battle is over." She said as she stood and Kara helping Cyborg stood up and others stood behind her and we were out numbered and was no way them both can take them all, I looked up at them and noticing that Jason was acting strange and said"You want to do what? Professor, that's crazy! Maybe we can control it, but..."he said but also notice the others was looking at him strangely and suspicious "You're right. No other options. Jamie get the kid and get outta here."He order Jamie and the next thing he did was clapped his hands and absorbed some kind of energy and was growing, I was getting scared as my heart was beating faster of what he's doing.

"Jesucristo Jason! You're gonna nuke us!"Jamie said with a grasped. I had on a horrified expression of what Jamie said.

"It's the only way. Now go!"Jason order but Jamie just stood next to him. Wonder woman held up her arm commanded the rest to stop.

"Leave. All of you. Or you'll get a helluva lot worse than a sunburn.."Jason threatened them.

"You'll blow up Metropolis rather than let Superman go?" Wonder woman questioned Jason.

"I'd save the Earth..."Jason said

Wonder woman started to walk over to Jason with her sword on her hand and lashed out towards him my eyes bulged out"No" I yelled but something knocked her sword out of her hand, I looked over at her sword and saw...a batarang! I knew what that meant: Dad is here.

"Firestorm, stand down!"Yelled a manly voice. Jason quickly stopped his act and came down was my dad but I already knew he was Batman. I stared at him as he stood up looking at the ex-regime and walked over to them glaring at them and looked over to us and glared down at me but my eyes flew down as I was ashamed at myself but I looked back when he to the Computer station but Kara got in the way"Who are you?" he questioned her. Kara glared at him"Superman's overprotective cousin."she confirms. I saw a grin on the man's face wearing a armored suit with a red bird on his chest"You keep so many secrets, but you can't stand it when one's kept from you, can you?"He sarcastically. I was angry at what he said but was confused what he said _' Secrets... what secrets does dad had'_ I thought to myself but snapped out of it when dad continued over to the computer and started typing. "You can't beat Brainiac, Bruce."Wonder woman declared.

But dad kept typing and turned to her"You're right Diana. I can't" he said to her. My eyes widened when dad confessed, I never heard dad admitted to anyone before but I continued to glazed at dad was doing and what he did next was the unsuspected. He shut down the red sun generators in Superman's cell and the door automatically opened and seeing him fully getting his powers back, I was shock and the other had the same expression as what dad had done. "What the..."I heard Jamie gasped.

Superman walked up dad with Kara next to him, so I walked up to my dad and stood right with him. Them both stared down at me shocked that I chose to be with dad instead of them; I looked at them with sadness whispering 'sorry' I said to them. Some how dad saw this and protectively stood in front of me and glared at Superman and as did he did the same to dad as they both was right face to face "You're ready to stop Brainiac by any means necessary?" Superman said.

"By the means at hand."Dad said. But Superman gave a look.

"What's your game? You're always three moves ahead." he said suspiciously.

"Saving the world is enough for now."Dad said back.

"I'm never going back in that cell."Superman said to him. My eyes widened from his answer, I looked up dad hoping for him to say something. "We'll cross that line later. Right now the world needs us..."Dad said orderly. 

Batman and Superman went back glaring at each other. Superman looked over to Kara who slightly nodded at him. My dad looked down at me with a 'You're in trouble' glare.

I bowed my head down ashamed, knowing I'm soo much trouble. But what they didn't know that they were being watched.

(in Brainiac's ship)

In space on a high advanced ship with blue containers filled with cities and people. And stood there was Brainiac himself just glazing at his 'collection' with his arms behind his back but then turned around seeing Gorilla Grodd walking towards him wearing an armor that is parts of his body"You summoned me, Brainiac?" He asked.

"There have been surprising developments. Kal-El is free. But more remarkably, he is not the last Kryptonian. There is another refugee." Brainiac stated.

"two Kryptonians" Grodd said.

"Continued as planned. Kal-El is not yet at full strength. But remember-the Kryptonians belongs to me."Brainiac notified to Grodd.

"Yes, Brainic but I should inform you that one of my legion had discovered another Kryptonian..."Grodd told him.

Brainiac was shock at this discovery but didn't show it"Who else had survived from Krypton."he questioned him.

"This one isn't not from Krypton or even a fully Kryptonian. She's half human and kryptonian the daughter of Batman and Superman." Grodd informed him and with that he left Brainiac alone.

Brainiac was lost in thought _'Two Kryptonians.. One that half human and the offspring of Superman. I will have them all to gain Knowledge.'_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bruce POV**_

We were in the cave with everyone seated. Other's where whispering and Catwoman had the blueprint's in front of her opening it to reveal the main locations of the parts of the cities"Thanks to Flash's recon, we have locations for every ship in Brainiac's fleet..." she said but my attention was Rose and she looked up at me so I stood up pushing the chair and her doing the same and started walking over to some where else from the conversation of the plan. And when we were at the spot I spoke"What were thinking"I said with rough tone. She winced and didn't say anything so I continued"You had no business going over there. You could got yourself hurt."I said once again to her.

Rose finally looked at me and said"Why didn't you tell me Superman's my Father." she questioned me full of sadness. I was shocked of what he told her but I didn't show my expression"I didn't want you to get hurt if you knew the truth."I said to her with apologize look.

But Rose didn't loosened her expression on her face, so I asked another question"What else has he told you."I questioned her again

"Well let's start with I'm half human and that my powers came from someone who was dictator over the world."She said with sarcam but was serious. I looked at her with a sad expression.

"I knew you wouldn't accepted the truth if you some how some knew. When I found out I was pregnant..I promised myself to keep it a secret from him. If he ever found's out that of you being born..he would had come after you. I couldn't take that risk of you being captured."I explained the entire truth to her.

"I understand dad and I forgive you for not telling me. You were always there to protect me but dad I want to help.I mean what good of having powers if can't even use them"She said to me. "No..it's too dangerous." I said stubbornly. I was not going to put her in danger.

"But dad-"she trying to say.

"No buts"I said. She didn't protested against that, so we walked back to the table in time"I am not Bat-tech support."Cyborg said complainted as I and Rose went to our seperate seats. "That's not issue, Victor."seeing Kal-El's suit as he and Supergirl came to the light. They came walking over to the table and went separate sections of the table and continued to stand eyeing everyone, including me but most of all eyeing at Rose I looked over at her and she quickly turned her head away from Kal-El. I saw expression on his face but continued with the conversation"Kara saw firsthand how Brainiac destroyed Krypton. She says we have less than 48 hours before he does the same to Earth."He confirmed.

"Without tight coordinates, we'll lose valuable time."I informed them with the problem.

"And that means we fix Brother Eye"He order. Cyborg hated the idea but didn't subjected it any further.

"Catwoman and Harleen will join you. You'll need their help getting into the Batcave."I informed him.

"Just gimme the coordinates, I'll open a portal and boom-tube in."Cyborg said suggested.

"You can't. I reversed engineered your armor's Mother Box technology."I notified him.

"Try teleport into the Batcave, 'stead of boom, you'll go splat!'"Harleen said with a smile.

"So...how do we get in?"

"The old underground. There's a tunnel entrance under Arkham."Catwoman Confirmed.

"I'm taking you two to Arkham Asylum?"Cyborg questioned them both.

Catwoman and Harleen just looked at him with a smirk on their faces. Harleen pop a bubble gum and said"Promise it won't be awkward or nothin'."She said to him.

"I need a few hours in the solarium at the Fortress of Solitude. Assuming you haven't torn it down." Superman said.

"Not yet"I confessed to him.

"Damian, Adam, you're with me."He order.

"And the rest of us? We can just sit here"Diana questioned.

"We plan our attack. Once Brother Eye's online, we mobilize." I told them the plan as I stood up before them when I eyed all of them"Remember. Out there, there's no Regime. Not anymore. So we do. Not. Kill."I seriously answered and gave a look at Superman and Wonder woman.

"Let's go"I said and everyone got out of there seats"You're with me."Diana said pointed at Kara took her hand and walked out the exit following the plan. It was just me, Rose, and Kal-El in the room, I looked over at Rose"Rose go outside I'll be out in a minute."I tell her. She got out of her seat and stand up and started walking but turned over me with a worried glaze I nodded slightly at her giving her the signal and with that she continued walking out until she was out of sight. I turned over looking at Superman with a glare"Why did you tell her" I questioned him with a angrily growl.

"She has the right to know the truth. You held a truth that she has every right to know"He said angrily.

"I knew the truth would kill her if she ever found out. I kept her safe from you for turning her into a killer."I said with determination.

"You stole her birthright. She has my blood and DNA."He said giving me a glare. I only glared at him back not saying anything.

"We'll discusses this later. Right now we have a job to do." We both went our seperate ways.

 _ **Rose POV**_

(In Metropolis)

When we all was sperated I was suspicious of Wonder woman, so I took the opportunity to flew after them without being seen. I saw them landed on a bridge so I landed behind them and hide next to a curve, with my superhearing I heard there conversation"Where should we start?"Kara asked but didn't get a answer right away"Diana! We don't have much time..." she said. "Batman's strategy is all wrong. Delaying our offensive is pointless. It's one less hour before Brainiac sends all to Hades. Saving these people could doom billions more!"Wonder woman thought out. Kara look like she didn't believe it"I can hear the people down there. All of them. They're afraid, like I was on Krypton, when I didn't have these powers. And I took at us and just think...We can give them hope." Kara said to Wonder woman but she doesn't beileve in that. _'She's right we can give them hope. Make everyone feel safe and happy again'_ I thought but snapped out of it when I saw them flew down and so I followed them and seeing 7 foot robots taking the people hostage _'How can I help them...'_ I thought to myself but was interrupted when Wonder woman grabbed hold of one of those robots by the head"Up here"she yelled but with a cold voice and crushed the robots head with a smirk on her face by doing it and everything went out of control the people go of to a panic and ran from them while the robots attacked Wonder woman and Kara. I came down without being seen by the robots or Wonder woman and Kara and quickly hide from the scene only seeing the fight up close and when they defeated the robots I look over them and seeing a confused Kara"Why are they afraid of us."she questioned Wonder woman.

But then Kara was blast away from Wonder woman my widened in shock from that unsuspected event when turned back to Wonder woman I also see a woman like cheetah holding a huge blast cannon on her shoulder had a smirk on her face. Wonder woman looked at her with a cold glare"Minvera..."she said a mencing voice. That Minvera lady only smiled at her"Welcome back Diana."she said as she pointed the cannon at Wonder woman. Wonder woman charged at her but Minvera just blasted her sending her to another building when I quickly flew quietly without being spoted and search for Kara. A minute later I finally found Kara but she was under..Minvera! _'How did she got there so fast'_ I thought but I quickly flew down hide behind a statue of Superman watching Kara being helplessly hostage of Minvera"Girl of steel. You a are rare, rare find. No wonder Brainiac wants you...Dead or Alive. Kryptonians are vulnerable to magic..."She said scrathing Kara in the cheek and one her claws got near her eye"And these claws cut...like magic."she said and raised her and pulled out her claws and stabbed Kara with them and pulled them out, I gripped my hands together existing myself to jump out and help Kara but then I saw Wonder woman coming down full speed and pushed Minvera from making her have a rough impacted while Wonder woman was checking on Kara"Hang in there Kara. The gods will protect us"she said and turned to Minvera whose holding arm and pound it hard on the pillar, Wonder woman walked over to her"Minvera. I'm surprised someone so feral still follows Grodd's orders."she said.

"No, princess. I only joined Grodd to draw out my own quarry...You."Minvera said deadly while she and Wonder woman circle around each other.

"A fool's errand. Like when you sought a god's power, but found the Cheetah's curse. "Wonder woman declared.

"More like the Cheetah's gift. I'n stronger, faster-and thirsty. So thirsty...for Amazon blood!"Minvera determined.

While I saw them fought I had the opportunity to go over to Kara seeing if she okay"Kara are you okay"I asked her. She looked up at me with a shock expression"Rose what are you doing here. How did you get here."she asked me.

"I'll tell you about it later, right now I need to check for injuries. Do you think you can stand on your own."I said to her.

"Yeah I'll be fine. I can heal myself..Now how did you get here."she asked me again. I looked down _'Can I trust her...'_ I thought. And then I was about to speak but I heard a groan and quicly look over at Wonder woman standing over the defeated Minvera giving her a cold glare"Your curse can never be undone. This is the peace you deserve."she said as she grabbed Minvera by the neck wielding up sword. But then a shadow came and I saw auntie Harleen. She walked over to us making sure we're okay"You okay blondie"she said. I was so full of relief I didn't care if she saw me"auntie Harleen!"I said happily to her as she look at me"Hey, kiddo what you doin here."She asked me.

"It's a long story"I said to her. She gave me a look but didn't questioned futher and help Kara stand up completely"Sit tight..."She told us as she walked to Wonder woman as her sword got dangerously close to Minvera's throat but luckily auntie Harleen shot the the sword out of her hand. Wonder woman was shocked of this and looked at auntie Harleen and glared at her with a pissed off look.

"She's had enough, Wonder bread."auntie Harleen threatened her.

"This isn't business, Clown"Wonder woman said a hateful.

"You heard Bats. No killing."Harleen grunted at her.

"You lecturing me? How much blood is on your ledger, Quinn?" Wonder woman questioned darkly.

"Oh, buckets full honey. I was tryin' too hard to impress the wrong guy. Kinda like you with Superman." auntie Harleen said devilishly with a smirk.

I looked at Wonder woman and I got a say she was pissed! Wonder woman threw Minvera aside like a rag doll and grabbed her sword from the ground and started running towards auntie Harleen quickly shoting at Wonder woman but she reflected the bullets with a bracelets and lodge her sword and stabbed auntie Harleen!

I stared at horror as the sword went through auntie Harleen and Wonder woman kicked her to the ground"NO!" Kara and I screamed in union. Kara quickly pushed Wonder woman away with a great force and I we both ran to auntie Harleen.

"You're losing too much blood. This is gonna hurt. Alot."Kara said with warning.

"Heh...Even better..."auntie Harleen said with a weak tone while I held her hand tight.

"Please help her please she's my aunt!"I screamed. Kara was shock of my response but nodded and use her eyes glowed red and shot a heat beam at auntie Harleen's wound hoping to stop the bleeding. Auntie Harleen howled in pain"Ahh! ahh!" I winced at her screams.

"What do you think your doing Kara?"said a voice. I turned around seeing Wonder woman walking towards us, Kara stood up in front her"Stopping you before you make a mistake."she said.

"That lunatic deserves to die"Wonder woman said deadly.

"Maybe. But she's defenseless. She's had no trial...You told me Amazons fought with honor."Kara declared. While they fought I watched over auntie Harleen making sure she stays awaking"auntie Harleen please stay awake!"I said desperately. She only gave me a weak smile, I turned back at the fight only to see a defeat Wonder woman and with Kara standing over her"I trusted you, Diana."Kara said with disappointment. And then Kara flew over us and grabbed auntie Harleen and carried her"You're gonna be okay."She reassured her and then she turned to me kneeled doen to my size"Put your arms around me and hold on."She order. I did what she said and then we took off into the skies leaving Wonder woman behind.

"We'll get you to a doctor. Kal can protect you."Kara said to auntie Harleen.

"Superman?"auntie Harleen giggled when she question Kara"Oh, blondie. Yer funny." She said fully unconscious. I knew what she was talking about, going to Superman to help auntie Harleen was a bad idea. I saw Kara was lost in thought. So we went faster dropping auntie Harleen to a hospital to be cared for.

(The fortess of solitude)

 _ **Clark POV**_

Inside was Superman under the yellow sun with Black Adam and Nightwing beside him.

"Did you find anything?" I questioned Nightwing for an answer.

"I analyzed the Kryptonian data, like you asked. You didn't miss anything. They just didn't have an answer for Brainiac." He confirmed.

"There as to be something. A blind spot, a weakness. Brute force won't be enough." I said thinking about any options that could work to defeat Brainiac.

"If your powers are restored, I should leave for Kahndaq, make sure it's defenses are prepared." Adam confessed.

"Brainiac hasn't attacked it yet?" I was surprised that Brainiac didn't found it yet.

"The Rock of Eterinty's magic hides Kahndaq from prying eyes-even Brainiac's. But I don't expect him to be fooled forever." He informed me. Bu then Kara flew in with..Rose! in Kara arms around her"Kal we need to talk"she asked me when she landed and put Rose down next to her.

"Give me minute, both of you?" I order them. Both Adam and Nightwing left the room leaving me, Kara, and Rose"Damian told me what happened. Is Diana all right?"I asked of Kara.

"She's fine. But she was gonna kill Harley. I've never seen her cold blooded..." she said with a unbelievable voice.

"Yes, it's unfortunate..." But I was interrupted by Kara.

"I know. What was she thinking?"she said. "It's unfortunate the Diana chose now to deal with Harley. More unfortunate that you got in the way."I said darkly.

 _ **Rose POV**_

I was shock what I just heard from him"What?" Kara said shoked from Superman's response.

"The Joker sickened Harley's mind beyond healing. When she relapses, innocent people will die."He said saying that auntie Harleen was a lost cost.

"How could you say that. She's my aunt... she was helping us!"I yelled at him. He turned at me what I said about auntie Harleen but he wouldn't have it"Don't be naive Rose. Harley's a criminal. My mistake was not dealing with her sooner." he confirmed. He turned around avoiding our expression but I didn't stop"The only criminal I see is you"I said with a anger voice.

"I already knew what had done to Earth how you killed the Joker."I explained.

"I took one life. To save millions."He confessed but I wouldn't buy it at all"But it wasn't just one was it? How many? How many?! I grabbed his shoulder forcing him to look at me in the eyes when I asked him the second time he didn't answer my question.

"Where ever I go people are afraid of this...now I know why" I said backing away from him and looked away from his eyes.

 _ **Clark POV**_

I was shocked what Rose said and backed away from me. I never want my own child to be afraid of me _'She doesn't understand but when she does she'll see that I'm right'_ I thought. I look at her with a sad look"It's not how I wanting things. But humans...They've been slaughtering each other for millennia. I stopped that violence."I confess to them but when looked at heir eyes I only saw betrayal and horror like I was the monster. I saw Rose going to Kara and hide behind her with arms her waist"Humans needs strong leadership. We have to save them from theirselves." I saw kara wrapped her arms Rose and said"Whose son are you? Jor-El's? or General Zod's ?!" She screamed as flew with Rose and fly away from the room"Kara, Rose!" I yelled.

 _ **Rose POV**_

Kara grabbed hold of as we heard Superman said"Don't let Kara and Rose leave the fortress!" He yelled as we landed as we saw that guy with the red bird on chest standing in our way, Kara put me down"Hide!"She told and I done what she said. "Hang on Kara."

"I'm realizing maybe your father locked you up for good reason"She said flowing towards him. And they fought but luckily it didn't long since Kara had superpowers"Kal should be setting a better example" she said, so I got up and walked over to her but I amount of lighting hit her I turned around seeing Black Adam"You sumbit, Kara Zor-El."He commanded her as shot another amount of lighting at her. I stepped aside from the scene only watching.

"Ever since you found me, everything you told me...half truths. lies. to cover up your own evil."She sounding betrayed.

"You see the world as a child does, 'Good and Evil' are not meaning defined those with power." He said to her. Kara once agian fought but soon ended when Kara stood over Adam, I walked over to her looking down at him with disapponited look"Luck for you, I found power in restranit" She said to him.

"Kara, Rose please"said a pleading voice from above and we saw Superman floating down towards us "Listen to me. With our powers we can't hold back. Or the ones we love...pay the prices."He said sadly as he looked towards me direction, I only gave him a sad look to him also.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here. That I couldn't help you. But metropolis wasn't your fault." Kara said desperately. I nodded with her.

"I promised myself..never again."He said.

"This isn't who we are. The house of El is ruled by fear"Kara trying to convince him.

"Hope isn't enough to save the world. Without me they be dead!" He yelled and the first time saw Kara fighting Superman but she managed to beat him. She gave him a pity look"I can help.."she said.

"Think everything that you lost Kara. What if you could saved Krypton. And Rose I can help you with your powers, tell you about our planet, tell you who you are."He questioned her and me when I got up from the ground. I was shock of his answer.

"I think about it every day"She confessed.

"Then stand with me."He begged her but a earthquake shook the fortress, I looked over Kara and saw a shock expression"It's Brainiac..he's extracting the cities early!"she said terrified.

"Then we fight back. I must go to protect Kahndaq."Adam told Superman.

"Go we'll heading to Metropolis!" Superman said to Adam

"What about them?"

"All that matters now is stopping Brainiac. But when this is over, you both need to choose. You're either with me...or against me."Superman questioned us. But mostly he was looking at for a answer to his question.

 _' Who do I choose My dad's side or Superman's'_ I thought.


	6. Chapter 6

(in Metropolis)

In the view of the city is a huge shadow swallow it whole blasted a blue beam down on the heart of the city and started to absorb it inside a skull like ship. And down on the streets were people laying dead on the ground but one man that was very old wearing a gold and blue inform carrying a helmet walked through the street seeing the people was terminatord from the battle.

"Help...Help me! said a voice was a weak black woman who was barely alive and will be dead soon, rised her arm for the man to help her. The man reached out to help the woman "No!" Said a commanded voice that man quickly swept his hand from the woman. "Please!.."She begged but quickly died from the wounds of the attack. The man only just there looking down the helmet "Why can't I stop this? Why won't you let fight back? How can there be Order if Brainiac wins?!"He questioned the to answer.

"Humanity breeds chaos. Brainiac is Order. "The helmet confessed the answer. The man only stood in horror of the invasion.

 _ **Rose POV**_

After the fight with Superman we went to Metropolis, I was holding on Kara's neck as we flew but I was lost in though of Superman's offer _'Can he really help me with my powers and tell me who I'm am"_ I thought. And then I saw a swarm of alien ships coming of the big one that looks like a human skull coming towards..dad's plane "Superman, Kara those ships are going after dad!" I yelled when heard my warning, they both nodded and kept flying towards them and uses their heat vision to attack the alien ships while I was looking for dad's plane but then a fast force came through, I looked towards it and saw dad going closer to the skull ship and fired missiles at it hitting several parts of the ship but then something big happened a very strong blast came from the ship and knocked dad's plane off course and they startling to fall straight to the ground I only watched in horror "DAD!" I scream in the top of my lungs my hand reaching out for him but luckily Superman caught the plane just in time. Kara and I looked back at the skull ship "Hold on!" She unsuspectingly said and started flying in great speed towards the ship "Rose! Kara!" I heard Superman's voice but Kara is fist made connected on the ship and a electric pulse shocked us both"Ahhhh!" I screamed in pain.

 _ **Clark POV**_

I saw the girls going up to the ship and being attacked by the force field and then I heard a girlish scream"Ahhhh!".

"Rose!" I yelled going after them but I that the shock come to me and now I was shocked and yelling in pain and blasted from the ship, I was barely unconscious I saw Rose had let go of Kara and falling freely so quickly I grabbed her around the waist and pulling towards my chest protecting until we main connected with the ground and then everything went black...

(inside the skull ship)

Inside the Skull ship stood was Brainiac looking at the hologram of Rose, Supeman, and Supergirl with a emotionless expression"The Kryptonians are incapacited. Complete the extraction." He order. Outside in Metropolis was the Daily planet was being absorbed into the Skull's ship and Brainiac was watching the city be absorbed with a small smirk on his face with satisfaction.

Meanwhile..

Outside of the city was Superman, Supergirl, and Rose was remained still unconscious with Superman holding Rose close to his chest until he was moving and grunting from the harsh impacted but then finally came to full conscious he sat up groaning from the pained but quickly shook out of it and looked around to where he is but looked down when he saw he was still holding Rose tightly on to his chest he and had a worry expression on his face so he used his nigh-invulnerability to see her heart still beating and walked over to Kara and also checked to see her heart beating and looked at the sky at wonder of what's happening so he put down Rose gently on the ground next to Kara and flew full speed to the sky.

He flew up next to the skull ship seeing over the view of a huge hole that once stood a city"NOOOO!"He screamed in horror. Remembering the his once beautiful city was once destroyed by the Joker and now...he flew with anger and tried to punch it but it defensive reflected back at him and tried a again but failed and gave him bloody nose and swept it away while glared at the ship, and then the batplane flew up towards him "Superman where's rose! "He asked of him for a answer. Superman spoke"She's fine but still unconscious. But I still need the to get in the ship" he said to Batman.

"The force shield concentrates its energy at your point of attack. More faster than it can, and you might break through."Batman confirmed.

"Got it" Superman said with understanding. And flew at the ship and hit and and flew around the ship and hit once again and kept continue with the assault.

(inside the ship)

Inside the ship sat was Brainiac who was unshook of the assault but was impressioned"Creative, but insufficient. Decrease shield refresh interval to ten picoseconds."He order the ship. When Superman punched the but it reflects the electric shock him that blast him to the ground in the middle of the hole in the once was a city.

 _ **Clark POV**_

I was stunned from the blast and grunted at the pain and then struggled to get up and that's when Brainiac's ship moves under him and was ready to attack. I was glaring at the ship and stood on my ground and was ready to for what's as the tentacles was pointed straight at me and is absorbing a blue energy and fired blasted at me, I was trying to out stand it but I beginning to struggle from the blast and I can feel myself being absorbed and a flash of light came and then everything went blank...

 _ **Rose POV**_

I saw the whole thing before eyes after I and Kara woke up being blasted from the ship we went over to the ship but saw it was blasting at something and that something was Superman! Kara flew full speed down towards him but there was a blast that knock us both off course but quickly got over it and looked at the ground I looked over at Kara seeing worry and horrified and really I could help but had the same expression _'No...please no..Dad..he can be..'_ I feel wetness on my cheeks and realizing I was crying"Kal" Kara said full of sadness. And we flew down on and land gracefully it was still dusty to see clearly"Superman! Dad!" I cried out into a emptiness area hoping a answer but not voice came, I shook my head of denial"No..No please no."I whispered to myself until I realized I called Superman 'Dad', I couldn't help myself but cry of pain and sadness I dropped myself to the ground and held my knees close to myself chest and cried to myself after realizing that he was gone "This is all my fault" I whispered to myself Kara looked down at me from searching for any signs of Superman..my dad "It's not fault, you couldn't you're just a child.."Kara said trying to convince me. But I shook my head from believing her"Yes it is, I knew it was dangerous to meet him in person, I was trying to know what I am and look what happened.." I said to her. She walked over to me sat be side me"It's not your fault if it's anyone's fault it's mine..I was suppose to protect him and you but I failed.." She said. I scooted close to her and lead my head on her arm and look down sadly as we sat there and mourning of my dad. Then heard a plane coming to land but we didn't pay attention and footsteps coming towards us, I decided to turn around and saw dad and auntie Selina coming to us I got up and ran towards my dad as he kneeled down when I wrapped my arms around his neck"He's..gone"I said a cracked voice as I continued to cried"We'll find a way to get into that ship" My dad said with a promising voice. And he pulled back to see my face to wipe a tear from my face and then look up to Kara when she still sat on the ground and walked over to her with me beside him I looked over at her"I couldn't find his body. Can't hear his heart beat. I was suppose to protect him and rose. From this. From you. And now he's gone. I'm sure that's the best news you've heard all day."She said with guilt.

"I'll miss him too." I looked up at my dad in shock.

"You mean that?"Kara said with a shock expression when she questioned him.

"He was my love and my mate after finding out Lois was pregnant..but the Joker got to him. I wasn't able to stop it..I lost my love Clark and..I missed him ever since." My dad with sadness. I was shocked of what I heard and I felt great sadness for him and what he had lost. Kara looked at with a shock face when what he said. But we heard something that boomed and something bright came the right and we saw Cyborg with two heroes walking out of a portal walking towards us my dad started walking towards them"Atlantis" he questioned them. Once with blonde hair and a giant fork came forward to him"Gone. I didn't listen. Now we all die together."He said with a doubtful voice.

"No one's giving up yet. Anyone heard from Beetle or Fire storm?"He asked them for information as I walked over to him and Kara next to me. "This is you're fault, Bruce" When a voice came was Wonder woman with Black Adam when pointed a finger at him"Kal and I would've beaten Brainiac! You should've followed our lead!"She yelled at dad. I was mad of what she said that it was dad's fault but Kara stepped in"Stop it Diana!" she said pushing Wonder woman's shoulder harshly trying to defend for my dad"Millions of people are trapped on that ship. We have to save them!"She argued.

"Not with him" Wonder woman said. "Such Discord" Said voice we all look at a picture of Brainiac, I stared at fear and moved closer to my dad as he continued to speak"No wonder humans have yet to expand their civilization beyond the confines of this tiny planet."He said to us.

"Did you call just to gloat?"

"My betas are taking positions all across your planet. In one hour they will explode in unison, burning the earth's atmosphere. Rendering this world a barren moon. Unless...you surrender Kara Zor-El and Rosalind Martha Wayne Kent."He said as he pointed at me and Kara I was scared I couldn't move"Kara Zor-El is Krypton's sole survivor-and my last opportunity to study the effect of a yellow sun on Kryptonian cells and Rosalind Martha Wayne Kent is the first species of human and kryptonian. Surrender them, and I will spare this world." He confirmed.

"Even if you honor that deal, we wouldn't take it" My dad said with a hateful voice. I kept staring at Brainiac with no emotion on his face at all and said"You have one hour to reconsider."He said and then went off from our view. I looked up Kara seeing a shocked face as she looked down at me"Thanks for giving a new girl a chance, but..maybe I should go" she confessed. But my dad disagreed"No. There has to be a way to take down Brainiac's force shields. We have to." My dad said trying to figure out a plan. I was thinking the same thing of 'how to get in Brainiac's ship but how there no way we can take down the shield'

"We can try shorting them out. But we need to generate insanely amount of power" Cyborg confirmed.

"Perhaps science is not the answer." Black Adam said

"So he might be vulnerable to magic-breed attack." Dad said while walking up to Adam.

"I can drive immense power from the rock of eternity from the gateway in Kahndaq. But I need an artifact, a medium to channel it. Something that can withstand the power." Adam informed us.

"How about the trident of Altantis." The man with the giant fork came forward to assist.

"Yes...that will work." Adam said with satisfaction.

"We get the shields down, then what? Cyborg said Brainiac can control the ship with his thoughts" auntie Selina subject.

"But I did cut him off Brother Eye. It's possible I can make a signal disrupter that blocks his neutral network. If you get Brainiac's shields down, it will disarm the beta booms." Cyborg informed.

"Then that's our plan. Aquaman, Black Adam get to Kahndaq." Dad ordered. Them both nodded as Adam grabbed Aquaman on the shoulder and flew up to follow the plan. "The rest of you will take down the beta, when the Adam and Aqauman take down the shields Supergirl and I will encounter the ship." My commanded. Them all had left. It was just me, Dad, and Kara were the only ones whose left, then I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up at Dad who's looking down at me"Rose I want you to stay here where it's safe" he said but I shook my head in refusal" No dad I need to be up there" I said to him

"It's to-" Dad tried to say but I cut him off "I know it's dangerous but you had to trust me, I need to be there with you and Kara and save earth." I begged to him. He stared me"Okay but stay next to me when we inside the ship." He told me I quickly nodded. "We just for Adam and Aquaman to destroy the shields" He said to me and Kara. He picked me up and put me on his waist to hold on to me and walked to the Batplane and went inside and put me down on a seat and he went over to his own while I'm behind him and I waited while dad was typing some coordinates to the plane's computer and Kara..well she was floating in the air in waiting impatiently for the plan to work and then dad pressed the communication button"Cyborg, where's that signal disrupter?" he said.

"Comin at you" and then the portal open and Cyborg walking at with a machine that is the 'signal disrupter' and throw to him that easily catch"All you have to do is hit the trigger. But it only jams at a local area. You need to get within arms reach of Brainiac." Cyborg informed him. Kara looked like she was okay with it"Good"she said cracking her knuckles and then a huge boom that shook the earth, we all looked up to the sky seeing a few lighting strikes and then one huge amount of lighting took aim at Brainiac's ship seeing that the shields are failing from the blast of electricity.

"They did it. The shields are down." Cyborg pointed.

"Supergirl, on me. Victor, help the others fighting those betas."He ordered and then the latch of the ship came to down and started to active and started flying with Kara next to us as we flew up towards the ship to stop Brainiac.

 _'Don't worry dad(Superman) we'll save you'_

* * *

 **Sorry it took so long to update. My grandma spent the night over in my house for three when my grandpa was in the hospital, but again sorry for the hold up but I finished chapter 6 on my story hope you like it! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Rose POV**_

We were flying to the ship but then a few fleet of space ships chase us to stop us they started shooting at us dad used one of his blaster to destroy one of them while remaining ones kept shooting at us and one of them managed to shoot us but quickly we destroyed the second as we roughly land to the ground. I was dizzy from the landing"Rose are you okay!" Dad asked me"I'm okay" I said to him. And then suddenly dad punched through the window breaking the glass"Over climb outside the window"He said to me as he climb his way of the plane and once he was out I started to climb towards the window he had his hand out I grabbed his hand and then he help me out and once we were out we stand up and jumped down fromthe ship but we was a army of those robots came towards us holding there hands that revealed a very sharp needle that was aiming to us I backed away with fear look on my face, dad stood in front of me from the robots and overwhelmly surrounded but then a red laser destroyed the robots I looked up and saw it was Kara's doing, I smiled of her attack as she flew over us and we turned over to the passage way and started walking and Kara landing next us. We continue walking as I was in the middle with dad and Kara walked beside me while dad had the signal disrupter out "The signal gets stronger this way"He pointed to the direction but I stopped when I hearing a screeching that hurts my ears, putting my hands on ears trying to block the noise"Ahh.."I gasped from the unwanted pain.

 _ **Bruce POV**_

"Rose, what is it"I asked with a worry when I saw her in pain"It hurts It hurts make it stop"She pleaded for help. "Ah.."I heard a gasped from Kara as she was too is in pain as Rose"What is it?"I asked her a question.

"Voices...Billions of them!" Kara pointed at the door.

"I hear them too"Rose said also. And suddenly the door automatically open revealing a room of holographic sphere showing cities from other worlds.

 _ **Rose Pov**_

We all walked towards the blue spheres of the cities that Brainiac had stolen I was stunnded of I am seeing but snapped out of it when I heard voices billions of them, I walked around the room looking over all of them and then my blue crystal started glowing when I stopped at one and it glowed even lighter so I jumped up and grabbed the sphere and revealing it's one of the cities Brainiac took"Metropolis.." I whispered myself and heard footsteps come towards me I already knew it was Dad and Kara I turned to them"We have to help them"I said as continued looking at Metropolis. Dad put his hand on the sphere"I'm not sure we can"He said.

"There's gotta be a way"I suggested. But then out of nowhere robotic tentacles swarmed around us and I was pulled back from the sphere of Metropolis and was lifted on the air, I tried to get loose but the tentacles were to strong for me to handle see down Kara trying to fight off by using her heat vision but quickly overpowered her and I looked down at dad was trapped himself and saw a few robots walking towards him"Dad! Kara!"Screamed and then one tentacle came towards me and Kara that pointed some kind of scanner and came Brainiac floating towards us both, I wanted to get away but the more I struggle the tentacles gripped tighter so I kept staring at Brainiac who was three inches from us"Kara Zor-El. Until recently, I thought my collection of Krypton to be complete. Your capture will make it so."He referred as commanded the ship to pulled through the wall"Ahhh!" as she screamed.

"No! Kara!" I screamed in horror and then Brainiac turns towards me"Rosalind Martha Wayne Kent. The first Half Human and Kryptonian species of the universe. Born in two worlds..but as soon gained knowledge of the Krypton yellow sun, I will gain the information of your exists." He informed. And then turned to my Dad"You have failed in every effort to oppose me. You are not exceptional. Merely an ordinary specimen of a primitive species." he insulted dad. _'That's not true my dad is not a failure'_ I thought angerily as I looked at Brainiac full of hatred.

"Dispose of him" Brainaic said. I gasped at horror"Leave him alone!"I screamed. Brainiac looked at me and raised his arm to move the tentacles so I was floating to him"No..no. Dad!"I screamed in terror.

"ROSE!" he scream for me"Daddy!.."I screamed as I was taken away from him and the only thing I last was dad being surrounded by the robots.

 ** _Bruce POv_**

"NO!" I screamed as I struggled to get out of the tentacles but one of them beta's walked up to me and hold out his hand with a sharp needle targeting at my head and shot out of its hand. Everything was in slow motion as the needle was getting closer to my head but suddenly a red and blue blurr flew speed destroying the betas and grabbed hold of needle and crashing the beta that tried to kill me I looked over and saw Superman I was shocked but didn't show the expression but then I was lifted and starting to go the celling but Superman flew up and grabbed on to the tentacles and tugged them off which caused me to fall"Ahh.." but my hand was grabbed from Superman who floated me down to the ground and I let go of his hold"And I thought I could make an entrance."I said sarcastically. Clark put a hand my shoulder as looked at me"Where's Rose and Kara?" He questioned me.

"Capture. Somewhere on broad. Rose was taken by Brainiac."I said to him. He turned around searching for where they are"We'll find them. But we only have twenty minutes before Brainiac's betas scroch the earth." I informed him.

"Why aren't the others here?"He asked.

"They're attacking the betas. Just in case we don't pull through." I told him the plan. As started running

"We will" He said in reassured as he flew behind me. I was climbing up into a small space area while Superman above me, I jumped off with him next to me but stopped when we saw firestorm floated above us with fire on his hands like was ready to fight"Firestorm! what happened to you!"I said with a shocked expression.

"Brainiac unified our dueling mind. No longer divided, we think as one." Firestorm answered and that I knew it was not Jason or that answered it was something else and that I started notice his eyes it was just like Brainiac's.

"He's your walking bomb. How do we go passed him?"Clark asked. I was thinking of a plan but was interupted when Firestorm blasted us we quickly stepped out of the way, Superman flew straight to up to attack Firestorm but he simply moved of the way and grabbed Clark's leg I was about to help but something big got of me and smashed me onto the ground and grabbed me by the end of my cape throw me into the air and making us collide to each other but Clark held me on my shoulders"Swamp thing, too!"Clark said in shock as he put me on the ground.

Firestorm landed next to Swamp thing"Brainiac as unlock the green's power. He has mastered the Firestorm matrix. All knowledge will be subsumed under his collection." He said.

"I've heard enough about Brainaic and his collection.."I didn't heard the rest because I ran after Swamp thing.

(cutting fight scene)

I managed to knock Swamp thing and ran over to Clark and I turned to him as did the same and we both nodded and turned back when we saw Swamp thing walking to us and was ready for a fight with a few Betas behind him and started walking towards us"You have a plan? Clark asked.

"It's a working progress. I might be able to restore them.."I stated. Clark flew up to attack the betas with his heat vision, I started running to Swamp and jump out of the way when he threw a machine at me and I kicked him in the chest and jumped out of the way when he was tried to punch me and instantly Clark flew next to me"I can help him. Keep those betas busy..."I told Clark and in response Clark gave me a nod and went full speed towards the betas while I go up against Swamp thing"Swamp thing, hear me, your power's being against you! Against the Green!" I said trying to reason with him.

"Brainiac is now the Green's protector. It will live forever...preserved in his collection." He said. I had no choice but to fight him.

(cutting the fight scene)

"Now let's get you free" I said looking over the unconscious Swamp thing and see Clark also carried Firestorm's unconscious body next to Swamp thing and put his body down on the ground and that's when I pulled out the signal disrupter and scan and analyze both of them and with their bodies shaking"It should disrupt their link to Braianiac" I pointed out.

"Firestorm's brain patterns are changing. But can't read what's happening to Swamp thing..." Clark said.

When it was finished I kneeled down to Firestorm"Jason? Professor Stein?" I questioned.

"Yeah, Yeah. We're both here. What happened." he groaned as he asked me.

"Brainiac added a third mind to your head.

"Like we needed that.." He said with sacrasm and at that time Swamp thing regained conscious"What is this place?!..." He said confused expression.

"Brainaic's ship. Firestorm will get you back on terra firma." I confirmed and stood up"Report to Hal. He'll need help fighting Brainiac's suicide betas." I informed him.

And then we starked walking off and ended where Brainiac's main base and looking around for any signs of him but he wasn't here"No Brainiac. Which means he still has Rose. Where is he?" I said turning over to Clark for a answer.

"I don't know" He said. And flew all over the room scanning for Brainiac.

 _ **Clark POV**_

I scanned all over the room checking for any signs of Brainiac, Kara, or Rose but unfortunately I couldn't see through the walls and discovered they were made out of lead and flew down next to Bruce"The ship's walls are lined with lead" I informed him. I started to think how we suppose to find him but then a earthquake like shook the room and we both saw was a golden portal in front of us and came out was...Dr. Fate. I only stared with shock when he floated down to us"Bruce Wayne of Earth. Kal-El of Krypton. Your battles echo across the universe. You war has had consequences neither of you could foresee. The Chaos you spread is a cancer upon the cosmos. Only Brainiac can establish order and your daughter has too died!" He said. I didn't agreed with Fate of thinking Brainiac can being order _'and that my daughter my own blood has to died! Not on my watch!'_ I thought angrily"I'll deal with him" I confirmed Bruce trying to control my anger but he grabbed hold of shoulder"You hate magic.." He informed me. I looked over at him"I'll manage" I said. He looked at me and nodded"And I'll go hunt for Brainiac" he said. I floated over to Fate"I've always respected you, Fate. But Brainiac can't destroy my home and killed my child. Not again." I said to him trying to convince that Brainiac isn't order.

"Your misdeeds precipitated his arrive on this planet. Brainiac's curiosity was piqued by your decimation of the Green Lantern Corps. Now he comes to spare humanity...from the chaos you unleashed." He said.

(cutting fight scene)

I always hate magic and fighting against fight wasn't comforting but I managed to defeat him and knocked the helmet off of his head as he he groaned from the fight as he struggled to get up. Bruce grabbed the Helmet of Fate from the floor when Kent was distracted and turned to me and held up the Helmet to me and I grabbed it of it and took it away from Bruce who heistanted but gave to me any way, I held it with both of my hands in front of me and slightly crushed it by using my super strength but it was trying to us magic to try to shield but didn't work and I finall managed to crushed it dropped it on the ground and see Kent in awed"The Lord's of Order...their voices are gone" He said in joy.

"It's over Kent" Bruce said.

"I'm sorry for attacking. The Helm commanded me" Kent confessed that he wasn't in control.

I walked up to him"They can't command you anymore"I confirmed.

"Both of you have defied fate. Courted chaos." He said helding out his hand for assistance of course I helped him stand up as he continued. "But now..to see you working together again...you must keep order, or the Lords will impose it. If not through Brainiac, then-" He gasped. I stared of horror when a metal tentacle plunge through his chest and it lifted him up as he screamed in pain and was thrust backwards to the walls and started to go through it.

"Even a magical being like Doctor Fate recoginze my superiority. In time, the entire universe will adhere to my design." Bruce and I turned to a voice that belongs to Brainiac who is floating down at us.

"Unless we stop you"Bruce determined.

"I offer nothing less than deliverance. Your environment is poisoned, your civilzation has exhausted its resources. The Earth's decline cannot be reversed."Brainiac said doubtfully

"We'll find a way" Bruce said

"We always do" I agree with him

Bruce and I tried to fight him off but he was too strong for the both of us to handle and he used his metal like tentacles to attack us we tried our best to avoid them but wrapped around Bruce's neck and the tentacles forcefully pushed me against the wall I was stunned for second and quickly snapped out it and only to see Brainiac choking him and throws him in the other side of the room leaving him unconscious I took a chance to fly to Brainiac and was about to punch him but he punched me quickly making crushed through the wall again, I was getting dizzy but shake out of it and once more I flew towards him and he flew up towards me I put my hands togther and smashed against his head as we both dropped to the ground I stood while he slightly kneeled and struggled to get up"Earth's time is up"He said.

I only stared at him menacingly"Where's Rose" I said darkly.

"Right here" He said helding out his hand towards the ceiling and and something floated down from the shadow it was Rose!"Rose!" I called out her name and she looked at me and smiled at me and I noticed a scratch on her cheek. I glared back at Brainiac"What have you done to her!"I said darkly threaten and then she started to struggled from the grips from Brainiac but only tighten his hold on her.

"Nothing..yet. But if you surrender yourself I would let her go but if you planned of any action..she will die" He said as he only tighten the bonds on her. She chock and I can her face turning blue I paniced"No!-" but only to be knocked again I tried to get up but dropped and only I see was darkness but only one thing on my mind.

 _'Rose...'_

 ** _Rose Pov thoughts_**

I as saw papa(superman) being knocked down by Brainiac I was shocked but soon turned to anger"You..bully" I struggled to breathe but he only gave me an emotionless face. I started to see darkness _'I'm going to die..I'm alone..Daddy, auntie Harleen, auntie Selina, Kara and Papa..I'm sorry sorry...there's no fixing this, it's all my fault..I pushed myself to make stupid mistakes...It didn't have too be this way I didn't have not listen too daddy, I didn't have to go to the prison..Daddy..Papa I didnt have you risking you getting killed I-I wasn't trying to be selfish, I just..wanted to know what's going on for myself for once...And now I lost everyone...because of me..and now I'm going to die and earth being at risked with millions of people will be killed'_

 _'Rose'_

 _'Whose there!...'_

 _'Rose my child do not be afriad of me'_

 _I saw a blue light I walked a few steps towards it holding out my hand it but then when I almost in connected it glew bigger and brighter but I only stared at it not flinching and even move and the happened it transformed into a peron a man in strange clothes who looked like Papa and smiled at me._

 _'Who are you'_

 _'My child..I'm your grandfather'_

 _'My grandfather!' I was shocked of what he said._

 _'Yes, my granddaughter..I'm your grandfather. Kal-El is my son'_

 _'How you get here'_

 _'Your blue crystal necklace let me see you physically and mentally' I was shocked from his answer and looked at my necklace_

 _'If you were here this whole time...how much did you hear'_

 _'I heard enough'_

 _'Then you know earth is invaded by Brainiac and that we lost'_

 _'Yes, I do...you must stop him from meeting the same fate as Krypton'_

 _'How..how we suppose to stop him daddy and papa was beaten by him'_

 _'I wasn't talking about Bruce or Kal-El...you have to stop him'_

 _'How I am suppose to stop him! If they can't..how could I stop him if I don't even know who I am'_

 _'Rose..you belong in the House of El's symbol of hope..you don't need Bruce or Kal to tell you who you are...you have to answer yourself that'_

 _'But..what about the choices I make...daddy choose to stop papa and papa decided to rule the earth..but if I choose a choice how do I know it's a right one..'_

 _I cannot answer for rose but there is something you want to see' Next thing I know I was in Gotham in my house_

 _'What are we doing here...'_

 _'We're here from the beginning..' And then there was screaming and yelling that made me jump and turned to a direction to a room, I started walking towards it in a few steps and when I was near the door the screaming stopped and a baby cry came I cracked the door and walked inside and see it was daddy, grandpa Alfred, Big brother jay and timmy and they were all around the bed dad laid in but is wasn't alone..with him a pink blanket in his arms and reaized it was...me_

 _'Hello my little rose...I'm your daddy. I want you to know that your the most precious to me and in life it won't be easy but filled with so many possibilities. Each living has an entirely unique experience and I can't wait for you to be part of it. Rose...there some things that you want know and other things that has to kept in secret but maybe one day you have to find out the truth but in this life..you can be who you are because you're going be something extraordinary in this crazy world some day and I always be there for you no matter what...I love you my little rose'_

 _I was crying but had a smile on my face of what daddy said to. I turned around seeing My grandfather_

 _'So..who are you'_

 _'I am Rosalind Martha Wayne Kent. The daughter of Batman and Superman from both worlds of Earth and Krypton and it's my duty to protect it from Brainiac or even Superman'_

 _Grandfather smiled and so did I but remembering what happening on earth_

 _'How do I get back'_

 _'I can send you back I managed to freeze time when in your mind time freezes but when I send you back time will be at normal speed again'_

 _'Thank you..._

 _Be safe my granddaughter and save the world..'_

 _My blue eyes were glowing bright blue and so was my necklace and floating in blue swirls where it starting to form around me and glowed brightly and everything went white blank..._

 ** _Rose POV_**

(back in the scene)

I groaned and flattered my eyes and see that I was back in Brainiac's ship and looked to see that Brainiac was pushed away from me and looked me with awed and shock, I was confused of he was so shocked until I looked at my clothes and see that they were changed: I had a black t-shirt with Batman and Superman symbol and a biker's jacket and on my hands are fingerless gloves and with it was a mask that I'm where over my eyes and tight black jeans and with that was a yellow belt with many pockets like daddy and wear combat boots and still wearing my necklace. I looked back up at Brainiac who was still in shock"How is this possible" He questioned.

"I'm full of suprise" I said to him but he was impressed.

"It doesn't matter earth is will be in my colloection along with Batman, Superman, and Kara Zor-El." He said

"Not on my watch" I glared at him determined to fight.

"I'm at your strength. You cannot match my intellact. Your only a kryptonian hybird that all you to give of which I killed billions of kryptonians" He said to hurt me but I flinched at all

"You don't know me at all!" I yelled at him saying to him ready to fight.

(cutting the fighting scene)

When fighting Brainiac it was the hardest thing I ever done but I managed to beat him" This is for Krypton *PUNCH* for Earth *PUNCH* and this for me family! *PUNCH* and then he went flying towards the ground in a harsh landing and he was unconsious, I dropped to my knees as I was exhausted from the fight and sat there for a brief moment but then a moan came from the other side of Brainiac ship and I turned to that direction and see both of my dads started to wake up"Daddy!"I yelled in excitement and flew straight to them and gracefully landed next to them"Are you alright" I said seeing if their hurt when they both turned to me they were shock of what I was wearing"Rose what happened" Daddy said.

"I can explain" I said.

"We'll talk later right now we need to deal with Brainiac.." Daddy said

"Don't worry he's over there" I said pointed them to Brainiac whose on the floor, we all walked over to him and then took out the signal distruper and scanned it over Brainiac and then instantly everything in Brainiac ship and the space ships starting to shut down.

"This is Batman. Brainiac is down..." Daddy said. I didn't hear the rest I was distracted that everthing is going to be alright now. I saw Papa flying down to the two of us"We did it. Now we find Kara-" But then the ship started shake we all started look around to see what's happening"What's happening" Papa asked.

"Brainiac's mind is the ship's CPU. Apparently he doesn't have a backup system..." That can't be good and the next thing happened is the entire ship started to fall"If we crash, all the cities preserved on broad-"

"Destroyed" Daddy answered back to Papa and then he looked at Brainiac's chair and went and sat down"Clark, wait" Daddy said.

"You said yourself, this ship is controlled by pure thought." Papa said as he grabbed hold on two cables.

"This could kill you"Daddy said grunted angrily.

"Sounds like a job for me.."Papa said as he plugged the cables to his head and grunted and the ship started shaking, Daddy grabbed me under my arm pits and picked me up and grabbed hold of me as I wrapped my arms around his neck and he held me close to him the ship continued to fall right under the cities Daddy started to slide backwards tried his best penvent that but the force was to strong for him but quickly he grabbed hold on one of the machine and held tight making sure we don't fly cross the room, I had a hard time holding on to Daddy so I hold tightly around his neck and put my head under his chin and closed my eyes not knowing what's gonna happen but nothing happened so I opened my eyes seeing that the ship was flying up and we were on the ground and put me down and we both walked over to Papa whose still had on the cable to his head but was struggling.

"Create a bypass loop. Put the ship on autopilot!" Daddy said

"Hrnn! trying..." Papa said trying too

"My ship!..." A angry voice came from the right and we saw Brainiac who was fully consicous from the fight I had with him and was walking towards us with a angry glare"You will not destroy my collection!" he said as he punched daddy away I quickly grabbed on to Brainiac arm trying to penvent him to going anywhere near daddy but I wasn't strong enough as he whipped his arm which I was holding on to throwing me to the ground on a few meters away from Daddy and Papa. I looked over at Daddy who stood up while Brainiac marched over to him doubled punched that knocked out again"No!" I said trying to get up but only grunted in pain came from leg and fell on the ground only to watch Brainiac turned over to Papa"Relinquish my ship" he snapped at him but Papa wouldn't give but then out of nowhere heat vision blasted Brainiac's back and fell down, I turned over what shock me it was Kara! whose still glowing red but quickly gone away as Kara stand up but fell down and grunted in pain"Kara!" I said to her as I slightly crawling over to her and put my arms around neck hugging her I felt her hug back as she wrapped her arms around me"Rose.." but that moment was over when Brainiac got up and looked over at us with a hateful glare"You will regret that." He said as sprung out his robotic tentacles and walked over towards us we tried to get away from him but it was useless as he walked closer to us and Kara using her body for a shield for me as Brainiac was about to attack us a ball came right in front of us and exploded and saw Daddy awake and walking towards Brainiac.

"You're are persisent, but primitive theatics cannot save you." Brainiac said.

(cutting the fight scene)

"Like you said, I'm persisent." Daddy said and walking over to Papa making sure he's okay and I helped Kara stand up with a expression of hoping that her cousin is okay and I hoping too we both looked down at the defeated Brainiac and around his body and walk near Papa.

"We need to get you out of there!" Daddy said worried.

"Not. Yet. The cities..."Papa struggled to answer. And then a hologram of a city was behind us, we went towards it and looked at hoping it Papa could handle to putting back the city to Earth. And then most of the regime and Daddy's team came and walked towards us and also looking down at the hologram and I heard a slam from behide and seeing Papa on the floor Wonder woman and Kara walked over to him"You're okay"Wonder woman sadi reliefed. And Aquman and Black Adam came"I thought it was too late, but...I can fell the heartbeat of Atlantis -Brainiac's work is undone!"Aquaman said angrily.

"Not all of it...I couldn't save everyone." Papa sadly said to them.

"Some cities are still trapped in the collection. Others were lost...wiped from the ship's memory. Metropolis. Coast city..." Daddy informed.

"But-we can still save them, right? Carol? My family?" Green Lantern said. I felt sorry for him. He lost his entire family.

"I'm sorry, Hal" Papa said with great sadness. Wonder woman and Kara helped Papa stand up"First Krypton, Now Earth. No other world should suffer this." Wonder woman said cold and determine. I was scared when Papa gave a hateful glare at the unconsious Brainiac and walking towards him"Clark, no" Daddy stand in first of him penventing him to make an mistake but Papa slowly turned to him not liking what daddy is doing"Even I agreed that he should die, you can't. We need him alive to save the rest of our cities." Daddy trying to reason with Papa but it didn't work"No we don't. With more time and Cyborg's help the ship will obey me" Papa said declearing.

"Or we could lose more cities." Daddy said. I nodded from his answer agreed with him.

"Bruce is right. We can't be sure." The man with a red suit and a light bolt on chest said to Papa.

"What we can be sure of is that Brainiac puts everyone at risk." Aquaman said decleared

"This is no different from Joker. If you killed him, we might-" Wonder woman trying but daddy interupted her.

"It was never that easy Diana" Daddy said

"Yes it is Bruce. Metropolis and Coast city are gone" Papa yelled at daddy and then I notice daddy's hand is pulling out a knife! without Papa or anyone noticing while Papa contiuned arguing daddy"How amny more innocent people die before you accept that some lives in to be taken?!" he yelled and that's when daddy swing out the knife and slice his chest make Papa dropped to the ground and everyone including me stepping away and daddy grabbed me by the shoulder and pushed me behide him for me to get away from Papa.

"My powers? How did you...?" He said shocked.

"Gold Kryptonite. Courtesy of Firestorm." Daddy confessed

"Get up Kal" Wonder woman said determined

"Stay down. Enough exposure and you'll be de-powered permanently" Daddy said as circled around him.

"This madness has end Bruce." Papa said standing up glaring at daddy, while daddy held the knife in front of him.

Papa throw a punch trying to hit daddy but quickly missed the punch and a another one when papa tried to punch him again but then tried to elbow papa but he blocked and tried again but only this time daddy managed to scratch him with the gold kryptonite making him winced in pain and step back from daddy and he quickly attack daddy but he also attack too make clash together. As they struggled trying to overpower one another but papa gripped on daddy's wrist making him drop the knife and Wonder woman taking it before daddy could take it, Papa must have saw this and took the opportunity to quickly grabbed daddy's throat and held him up but before he could do anything else Kara and I quickly stepped in and grabbed papa's arms with Kara holding the right and I holding the left arm.

"You don't want to do this"Kara said. Papa began to struggle on us but Green Lantern came and grabbed on papa's waist pushing him forward making him lose his grip on daddy let him go. Me and kara quickly stepped in help to daddy stand up and turned to see Green Lantern and papa facing each other and then Kara flew behide Green lantern while I stood next to daddy"Stop, Clark! This is over." Green Lantern yelled as rised his arms trying to talk to Superman without anymore violence.

Wonder woman took out her sword ready to fight but Flash gripped on her arms"Uh-uh" He said but she elbowed in the face. Superman didn't listen to reason and stood in a fighting stance with Green Lantern holding out his ring while Kara was grabbed by Black Adam when he flew behide her, as she struggled to trying to get out of Black Adam's grip and then we heard footsteps coming from the side and we saw Aquaman running towards us"Rose look out!" daddy said pushing me out of the way making trip on my butt seeing daddy and Aquaman fighting. I turned to papa has he punched Green lantern in the face him fly on to the floor papa flew up trying to hit him again but Green Lantern quickly made a shield right in front of him preventing it him being punched by papa again but he kept punching the shield harder and harder until break the shield make it disappeared and making Green Lantern rolled away from papa about a few meters but recovered quickly and pulled his ring out on papa but papa pulled out a surprise attack when tried to fly straight to him but Green Lantern flew up avoiding his attack and made a huge green hand that grabbed hold of papa whose struggling to get lose but Green Lantern throw him out of the ship and follows him I turned my attention to daddy seeing Aquaman trying to stab him with the Trident but dodges the blows until daddy gets a hold of the Trident and struggling too rip it from Aquaman"Arthur, don't do this!You don't want to follow Clark!" daddy said trying to reason with Aquaman but won't listen"I'm not following anyone. You've never understood Atlantis, Bruce..." He said kicking daddy on the stomach so he can let go of the Trident but Aquaman still continue"We're an ancient people. With an old fashioned sense of justice" He said.

(cutting the fight scene)

"Atlantis needs to get with the times" daddy said standing over the kneeled Aquaman but he wouldn't give up so he attempt to stab daddy again but daddy once again dodges his blows and managed to grab the Trident and stabbed it in Aquaman's leg"Ahhh!.." he screamed in pain. Daddy let go of the Trident"I'm tried of fighting you Arthur." he said walking away from him and went over to me and help me up"Are you alright.." he asked me in concerned but I nodded letting him know that I'm okay but he turned his attention to Black Adam attacking Kara with bolts of lighting"Stay here" he said running behind Black Adam but he most have had daddy coming and turned around and attack him with the same assault, I only stood there watching helplessly letting them be attacked until Black Adam stopped and tackled daddy through a hole on the ship"Daddy!" I said screamed as I flew up and straight out of the ship following them trying to find them until I see daddy being held by Black Adam and suddenly let him go and letting him fall"NOO!"I said in horror and quickly flew to the direction of where their are and flew past Black Adam and flew down where daddy is falling, I was closer to him and managed to grab his hand and use my super strength to stop him from falling and floating gracefully on the ground and quickly turned around in time of seeing Black Adam flying towards us and landed on the ground hardly and sat up with his arms crossed in front of his chest giving us a deadly glare. Daddy put himself in front of me shielding me from Black Adam.

"Go back to Kahndaq Adam. Stay here and you'll be prosecuted." Daddy threatened him.

"You'll have to capture me, Batman. And I've underestimated you for the last time" Black Adam said.

(cutting the fight scene)

"All that ancient wisdom. Wasted" Daddy said standing over the unconsious Black Adam he said starting walking and I quickly catching up with as he put to finger on his ear"Supergirl, Where are you?" he questioned.

"They're following me."

"Lead them to the cave" He instructed her. And then I heard screeching wheels coming towards us and it stopped in front of us it was the Batmobile! It latch opened and Daddy and I got in and that the latch closed and daddy started driving full blast to the Batcave and got there and got out of the car and walked through the cave walked to a computer and started typing while I just stood there waiting for what's happening and then turned so I followed his direction and a tub like-thingy and open automatically and showed a way more armored type of suit. Daddy walked towards it put it on and was ready"Let's go" he said I walked to him following him.

And then we saw Papa and Wonder woman chasing Kara" She led us right to him." Wonder woman said.

" It's no accident you brought us here"

"Of course it isn't" Daddy spoke and jumped down behide them.

"I warned him about Diana. But I didn't believe you'd turn on me" Kara said with sadness in her voice. And that's when I flew down beside Kara and landed on the floor then looking up at her as she looked down at me glad to see me okay but turned our attention to Papa as Wonder woman turned around to Daddy pulling out sword and shield when Papa gave a nodded to her and his direction to us"You two should want Brainiac dead more than anyone. Instead, you've undermining me." He said pointing at us but I gave him a sad and disappointed glaze not believe what we have been through and still he wants to kill daddy and take over the World.

"Thank Rao, your father can't see you. When General Zod tried to take over Krypton, Jor-El led the fight against him! That's where you come from..." Kara said trying to reason with him putting her hand on his shoulder"That's who you are Kal. Not this" she said depressingly.

"If Jor-El had been more like Zod, he might have saved Krypton"He said swapping her hand off of him and Kara backed away from him"And I will save Earth."

(cutting the fight scene)

I only stood there shocked of Papa defeated Kara amd he started walking and kneeled down to now the unconscious Kara"I'm sorry" He said with regret and then turned towards me and stand up"Rose I-" as he attempt to approach me but stepped back in shock and fear"How...how could you" I was speechless of what I saw.

"You're war is over" I looked seeing daddy standing and papa turning towards him turning from me"This is all your fault Bruce! You turned Kara against me and corrupted my daughter with your influence!"Papa said in rage and venom in his voice.

"No you lost your chance of being a father. And now she sees you what you are Clark!" Daddy screamed at him.

"You kept her from me!" Papa yelled back.

"TO PROTECT HER FROM YOU!" Daddy screamed in rage. Papa using his superspeed punched daddy into the other room and papa following him, I was still at the same spot and quickly looked back at Kara and went over to her body checking if she's alright and waiting for her to get up but with my superhearing I daddy and papa still fighting and hearing groans and grunts from them both but block it out not wanting to continue to hear all that but looked down when I felt Kara moving and groaning"Kara, Kara"I said her hoping she would wake up. She flutter her eyes and sit up and groaning from fighting with papa and looked at me"Rose..." she said trying to remember"Wait, Kal...Rose where's-"But was cut off when we heard a yell"Daddy!"I screamed and ran with Kara behind me into the other room but stopped of what I am looking. Seeing daddy knee down and papa flat on the floor, I waled over to him and collepsed on my knees beside him"Daddy..." I hesitanted. He looked down at me while I looked at him for a moment but was interrupted by Kara.

"Is he..."

"He'll be out for awhile...Im sorry Rose, Kara" Daddy apologized.

"For what?"

"I couldn't save him."

(cutting to the fortess)

Daddy was on the computer m to affect papa' powers with gold kryptonite to remove his powers for ever"Kara it's save" daddy said and seeing Kara floating down in front of Papa.

"Even without my powers, the phantom zone can't hold me. I'll be back" Papa confirmed

"We'll be ready"Daddy said opening a blackish-purple portal behind papa.

"Kal, I don't..I wish"Kara stuttered.

"We were family Kara" He said

"We still are. I hope one day you see that" she said

He turned towards the portal but stopped and looked back at us and turned walking throught the portal. I look up at Kara as she stood there daddy walked over to her and a hand on her shoulder"Are you alright"

"No.."She stepped away from him"

"This symbol should give people hope...he made them fear it" She sadly.

"That symbol's meaning is up to the person who wears it, Clark and I founded the Justice league we didn't governor people..we protected them plain and simple, matbe the world can use a team like that again." Daddy said. I walked beside and Kara look at him"welcome to the circle of trust" he said holding out his hand to her. She stared at it and turned to me but I only had a smile on my face and she does the same and turned back to daddy and shook his hand. And I knew it was a life changing moment for me and a new chapter of my adventures.

 **The End**


	8. Chapter 8

_Rose ending:_

 _After the defeat of Papa also known as Superman. Daddy said I was ready to be part of the crime fighting trained me with martial arts and Kara helped me with my powers from black adam and wonder woman. After the hard working training they knew I was ready but I was to young to join the Justice league so daddy signed me up with other kids with abilities and skills and became a team we called ourselves:Young Justice. I began my new life with my family and I don't need anyone else to tell me who I am..I Rose and nothing is going to change that._


End file.
